A New Breed Two: Whispers In The Wind
by Crystal Herris
Summary: SEQUAL to A New Breed They all thought she was gone, but the truth was as far from that as possible. R
1. The tale begins again

**Author's Note**: This is the _**SEQUEL**_ to _A New Breed_ and now that I've started on it I realize that it will most likely be a much more in depth look at the characters I introduced in the original story as well as a story to take a new point of view at the lives of everyone's favorite furry superheroes. I just hope that this one will be more interesting then my badly written original story. J

* * *

Slowly Anna's eyes crept open, where was she? Glancing around she saw nothing but blackness. " Crystal? Melody? Stella? Hello?" No answer came from the darkness. Her eyes widened as she remembered what had happened, "LUMO! IF THIS IS ANOTHER TRICK OF YOUR'S…"

"Quiet, Anna," a gentle voice interrupted her. "You are safe and Lumo is gone for good."

Anna sat up and turned around, almost afraid to see if the voice belonged to who she thought it did. Behind her stood a middle aged roadrunner, her white feathers stood out against the surrounding blackness and a smile graced her face, "Welcome, daughter."

"Mom!" Tears filled Anna's eyes and she jumped up and threw her arms around the once familiar roadrunner before her. Anna's mother wrapped her arms around her child as Anna cried on her shoulder. Finally Anna pulled away and stared into her mother's face, "But I thought you were dead."

"Anna, you of all people should know that nothing is ever as it appears to be."

Laughing slightly, Anna let go of her mother and stepped back, "So what am I? I thought I was dead, but I'm definitely not, so what happened?"

"I saved you. As you know, no being can survive very long with all of the powers of the elements inside of them."

"Right, but I thought that there was no way to save a being who had taken in all of the powers."

"Not true. It is possible, but only for those with powers similar to ours."

"Oh." Anna slowly sat down, back to her mother, on the ground, wrapping her arms around her slim legs.

"What is it, Anna?"

"What's going to happen to me now?" She glanced back at her mother, "How long have I been gone?"

"Not long."

"How long?"

"Two weeks."

"That's long enough, mom. I don't know if I can go back, or even if I want to. Can I even go back? I mean, you "died" over fifteen years ago and you never came back."

Her mother sighed and sat down beside her daughter and then she snapped her fingers. The entire room was filled with light and Anna had to cover her eyes, having grown accustom to the subtle lighting. When she could see again her eyes widened, "But this is, this is…"

Her mother nodded, "Home."

"But the castle was destroyed!"

"Yes, but this is a replica made by a friend of mine, we're on a virtual network."

"So our home really is gone?"

"Yes. That's why I stayed here. Besides our home being gone I thought you and Lumo were dead, but I later found out you were still alive. Unfortunately, that was five years later and by then…"

"...Lumo was evil and I no longer had my memory."

"Right. I couldn't ruin your new life and I never wanted to see my traitorous son again."

"I still love him, mom."

"Lumo?"

"Yes, even though he tried to steal my powers, hurt my friends, and blocked my memory. I still remember him as the sweet big brother who took me for my first flight, always told me what was going on when no one else would, and who shared his candy with me on Methora."

Her mother smiled at the memory of the long ago holiday, "Yes, you always did love Methora. Anna, now that you're awake, you must rejoin your friends or else your life will be gone. They will have new lives and you will feel like a burden to them if you return."

"I want to stay here, like you."

"But you're not like me Anna. You've been gone only a few days, you can take back your life."

"No mom. I know the girls' hearts and, even though they never came out and said it, they want to join the Loonatics. If I came back on the scene, well, I don't want to stay in that city. All those people, mom, even without my wind powers it just makes me feel so, exposed."

"Without your wind powers?"

A slight blush graced Anna's cheeks, "When I felt my powers leaving my body and going back to their original owners I wrapped my powers of wind and light around fire. I couldn't let those powers die for another hundred years. I gave them to Rev. I sensed that the Loonatics would need them."

"Anna, be that as it may, you can still take those powers back. If this boy is willing, he can give them up."

"I know, well, if I don't make any other contact I have to find Rev."

Her mother nodded and smiled lightly at her daughter, "Good luck, Anna, and remember, I'll be only a call away."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"One more thing before I go. Lumo said that the unlimited power was passed down from mother to daughter."

"Well, that's not exactly true, Annie," said her mother, reverting to Anna's old nickname. "The power is given to the chosen ruler, but the power can show itself at any age before 10. Only one child may receive it in a generation."

"Does that mean that my daughter will receive it?"

"Daughter or Son."

"So it's not just a girl thing."

"Right, for the last four rulers it has been given to a female, which is why he believed that it was limited to girls. He was enraged to find that his baby sister would be given the crown while he remained in the shadows."

"But mom, I never wanted to rule!"

"It didn't matter if you wanted to or not. The power chose the ruler, which is why I took the throne instead of my sister."

"Aunt Christa was older than you?"

"By two years."

"Wow."

"Back to the topic of your children, yes. Even though they will never sit on the throne, your descendents will receive the powers of our line."

Anna sighed sadly, "But I know nothing of my powers. My training never even began because by the time I reached that age, we had already been attacked."

"Anna, there must be a way you can learn to use your powers."

Anna's eyes lit up. "What if you moved to Inasa? The girls are long gone and the planet is uninhabited. We could live there together, mother and daughter, you could teach me how to use my powers and I can keep you company."

"What about this boy…Rev?"

"Mom, he has light and wind powers; he could travel to Inasa and back in about ten minutes."

* * *

Rev stared out the window over the vast city of Acmetropolis, _Thousands of creatures, each living out their hopes and dreams, but I can never live mine. _He sighed and reached out with his powers, feebly grasping at a passing breeze. He has realized a few days ago that Anna's powers had come to reside in him and he was trying to do the things she had told him about, but it was obvious that Anna had learned these skills over the years. He tried again to reach out to the wind, but it was no use.

Rev closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch. He was all alone here. Everyone was off doing something. Even Crystal and Tech were out walking in the park, talking about Anna no doubt. Crystal was hit so hard by the loss of her friend and it still surprised Rev a little that Tech and her got along so well. Crystal was so much more like him, well, like he used to be.

Opening his eyes again he jumped up from his seat. Anna was leaning on the kitchen counter!

"What in the world?!"

"Hi Rev!"


	2. A visit from the dead

Sorry this took so long. Well, R&R

* * *

Rev blinked his eyes in amazement, staring at the white roadrunner in front of him, "But, but your…"

"…dead? You can say it you know. It's not a dirty word," she replied grinning.

"Ya."

"Well, guess again," Anna grinned and twirled around in a circle.

"Anna, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're… different."

"I was always like this before I remembered my past, you just never knew the real me."

Rev leaned back against the couch, "Oh I get it, I'm dreaming. I'll just close my eyes, count to three, and when I open them up she'll be gone." Rev squeezed his eyes tightly shut. _1...2…3, _Rev slowly opened his eyes to be met by white feathers and two wide eyes, "AHH!"

She just sighed and sat down beside him, "Are you okay?"

"Just slightly freaked out."

"Sorry."

Silence filled the room as the two roadrunners sat in silence, "Anna, am I dreaming?"

"Now what kind of question is that?"

Rev glared at her, "You 'die' a horrible death by absorbing all of the powers at once, give me your powers, and then, all of a sudden, you're back from the grave. I think this deserves an explanation."

"My mom did it."

"Huh, your mom did what?"

"Saved me."

"But, your mom?"

Anna closed her eyes and leaned back, "Surprised me too, to tell you the truth. I always thought she died years ago, but she didn't. She's been alive this whole time, just afraid to contact me. It's actually kind-of cool. All these years I've had someone watching over me. Ready to step in if I need help."

"So does this mean you're coming back?"

Anna shook her head firmly, "No. I told you before, I can't live in the city. I'm to used to my home in the wild, but the girls belong here. That's why I only appeared just now. I've been waiting for about four days until you were here alone."

"Couldn't you have just come at night?"

"Na, I could have done that I guess, but you might have woken everybody up and I bet Crystal has added a few improvements to your security system."

"Oh."

"But that's beside the point. Rev, I must ask you that you tell no one I was here."

"Why? They miss you Anna."

"I know, but they'll get over it. My mom and I are living back on Inasa, the planet the four of us girls made, and she's teaching me of my powers, how to use them and so on. It's great. I finally can have the mother I always wanted. As much as I care for my friends, I can't stay here, and they would never want to abandon me. Can Tech still fly?"

"What? Oh ya, ya he can. I never realized it before, but that's cause I have your powers, isn't it?"

Nodding Anna allowed herself a small smile, "Yep, he would have kept them anyway since I didn't die, but I never told the girls this, so I guess they just think that's the only part of me to survive."

"Do you want your powers back?"

"Yes, that's why I allowed you to see me. I could have just come in the night, disabled the security, and taken the powers back, but I wanted you to make the decision. The powers are rightful yours Rev. Nothing I say can change that. It's up to you what you do with them, which is why I want you to keep one of them."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Hear me out, will you?"

"But they're your powers, not mine. I can't even listen to the wind like you did."

"Rev, no one but I know that you're the fire. I we were the only ones who were conscious then. You need the training, but the power must be kept a secret, that's why you need wind or light, the elements of speed. They can get you to Inasa, where you'll learn how to use your power, in seconds. It's how I traveled the universe before I realized my power. Light lets you travel at light speed and with wind you can travel on the solar winds. With this device," she pulled a small blue wrist watch like object from her pocket and placed it in Revs hands, "you can travel at 400 times your normal speed. You can go from one end of the galaxy to the other in seconds."

Rev stared at the object in his hands, "Wow, you really are smarter than Tech."

"Yes, well, the heir to the throne always got a very advanced education."

"But you left your home planet at, what? Five years old?"

"Four, but your right, I guess I am a little above average."

"So how does this thing work?"

A noise from nearby caused the two of them to glance behind them quickly. Anna grabbed Rev's hand and the two of them glowed purple, _"Thanks for a lovely time Tech."_

"_It was my pleasure Crystal…"_

"Sounds like your fellow Loonatics are back, I'll visit later, don't lose that watch!" And with that Anna disappeared.


	3. Graveyard meeting

Sorry it's been so long. I had a busy summer, but now that schools back I should be updating.Rev

* * *

lay awake, staring up at the ceiling. Anna was alive! The only problem was if he told anyone they would probably think he was crazy and Anna would never forgive him. Sighing, he turned over and tried to sleep. _"Rev."_

Rev sat up abruptly, "Who's there?"

"_Rev?"_

"Hello? Anna, is that you?"

"_REV!!! WAKE UP!!"_

He opened him mouth to shout back, but before he uttered a word the voice came back, this time slightly sheepish.

"_Sorry. I forgot you've never used mind speech before, just picture who you want to talk to and think the words."_

"_Anna?"_

"_Give the runner a prize. Nice job by the way, it takes most beings awhile to get it."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Don't mention it. Anyhow, what's up?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Did you tell?"_

"_About you? No."_

"_Thanks."_

"_So what's with the watch thing?"_

"_Oh that, I'll teach you how to use it tomorrow, as long as there are no villain attacks, I plan to visit again."_

"_Oh."_

"_The reason I contacted you in the first place was to tell you where to meet me."_

"_Okay."_

"_My grave."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Hey! Not so loud."_

"_Sorry."_

"_No problem, you're new."_

"_Are you serious about the grave?"_

"_Yep, most definitely. It was the only place I could think where no one would be hanging out."_

"_Why not the desert, or a cave?"_

"_Don't know. I just wanted to see my grave. Mom and I caught the funeral on the interrelm network. Chris must have had it broadcast."_

"_I thought she hated being called Chris."_

"_Oh she loathes it! As long as she doesn't know though…There's someone coming."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Melody is coming down the hall."_

"_How do you…"_

"_Just use your GPS!"_

"_Hey you're right."_

"_I better go. She might sense my presence, stupid mind power."_

"_Wait!"_

"_Sorry Rev. Meet me around noon."_

"_Anna!"_

But no reply came, sighing Rev lay back. Just then Melody ran into the room screaming, "ALIEN MIND ALERT!!!!!"

* * *

"I can't believe you did that Mel."

"Poor Rev, he must have been scared out of his wits, especially since he still depressed about you know what. He hasn't even smiled since then."

"I'm sorry okay! I thought I felt someone in his mind."

Crystal groaned, glaring at her fowl friend, "What were you doing even scanning his mind?"

"It's an old habit okay?"

Stella sighed from her position at the stove as Crystal continued to chide the psychic Duck, "Mel, we're part of this team now. We need to respect their ways."

"Hey, I could have saved him from hostile attack!"

"Oh really Mel, there are only, what, ten other minds who could attack him other than the three of us! Out of those about nine are in jail."

"Mel's right Crystal, you can never be too careful." A small hiss came from the burner near Stella. As the other girls turned toward their friend they noticed tears slowly slipping down her fur. "You can never tell when something innocent might be sinister."

"Stella, no one blames you."

"Crystal's right Stel, there was no way you could have known!"

"I should have." The Devil was now shaking, "I should have known it might be someone to powerful. I didn't even think, I just went, and Anna paid the price."

Melody stood up and gently lay her arm across her friend's shoulders, "Stel, how could any of us know that Lumo was back? We would have done the same thing."

"No, you wouldn't, Crystal would have at least told someone, and you never go on missions alone incase your powers aren't enough."

"Stella, we had three battles before that. Anna defeated Jolt with ease, then Melody beat Massive with out breaking a sweat, and my battle was done in seconds. I highly doubt we would have followed our normal standards for this or any battle."

Before Stella could counter this a red blur sped into the kitchen. The three girls stared at Rev as he quickly made a shake of some kind and sped out again, "Sorry, can't stay, things to do, tell the others I'll be out all day!"

Melody was the first to speak, "Was he smiling?"

* * *

A single roadrunner stood beside a white marble grave. He nervously glanced around, taking deep calming breaths, waiting for someone. _Okay Rev, get a grip, nothing to worry about. You're just waiting alone, in a graveyard, with graves, for a girl you thought was dead._

A hand gently rested on the pacing roadrunner's shoulder, "Sorry I'm late."

Rev smiled slightly, _she's finally here_, and turned around, "Hey Anna I… Anna are you hiding?"

"Nope, I'm, right here."

All color drained from Rev's face and he promptly fainted.

A sigh came from the air before him and Anna shimmered into view, an annoyed scowl marring her features, "Honestly Rev, I didn't think you were this bad." She leaned down and poked the unconscious figure. Rolling her eyes she gently sat down on the ground beside him, waiting for him to wake up. She gently touched his hand, feeling the familiar energies of wind and light coursing through his veins, but she quickly moved her and as fire began to join the others. She didn't want to chance any protective responses from that particular element. _Okay, so Rev's fire, but how did that come from the comet? Only a few things can make a being an elemental, what was his trigger? I know he ran toward that kid to save them, but that's obviously not the while story. Maybe… I GOT IT! A kid, what did he say the kid looked like? He didn't did he. Note to self: ask Rev what kid looked like._ A small beeping sound emanated from her wrist, drawing Anna out from the confines of her thoughts. Glancing down at the object her wrist she noticed that it was pulsing white. _Oh boy, Mom must be getting tired of waiting and I can't leave Rev here, so I guess I'll just have to carry him._

Closing her eyes she gently wrapped strands of her power around Rev's body, lifting him into the air. Grinning, she quickly joined him in the air. _"I'm coming mom."_

"_Is Rev coming with you?"_

"_Well, he kind-of has to."_

"_What happened?"_

"_He sort of fainted."_

"_Oh dear. Well, hurry home and bring him along. I just hope he wakes up soon."_

"_Be there in a flash."_

Grinning Anna pressed a small green button on her watch. It's surface glowed a bright silver color and, in a small flash of silver light, she and Rev went hurtling through space at speed that can only be referred to as faster that time itself.


	4. Anna's past

_**Time to answer a comment:**_

"_**Hey neat story... I was wondering what are Melody, Crystal, Anna and Stella's powers? Their background you know... I've read both stories but I still don't understand their powers or background"**_

_**An excellent question! Past will be explained in this story, and as for powers…**_

_**Anna: supreme power (no name) and she used to control wind/light**_

_**Melody: mind (telekinesis and such) and darkness**_

_**Crystal: Water/rocks and minerals**_

_**Stella: stars (solar flare and such) and plants**_

_**Rev: Fire, light, and wind**_

* * *

"Tech, have you seen Rev?" 

Tech glanced up from his book to see their team leader standing in the doorway, "Sorry chief, I haven't seen him. What's up?"

"Nothing really, he's been acting very odd lately and I guess I'm just worried."

"He's just upset, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Ya, I guess so."

* * *

Rev slowly opened his eyes, he way laying on some sort of couch; the air around him was completely still. _It's so warm. _Sighing happily he closed his eyes and snuggled into the soft fabric. As he lay there he heard two pairs of footsteps coming down the hall along with the dim hum of a heated conversation. Soon, he was able to pick up words, "Anna, we can't just keep him hear until he wakes up. What if it takes hours? His teammates are sure to notice something." 

"I know, but if we just send him back then they'll want to know what happened. Melody can always tell when someone's lying; it's part of her power!"

"But to know someone's lying she has to use her power. It's not involuntary."

"She'll use it. They'll be worried about him and after the Lumo fiasco the girls will be very wary of anyone being found unconscious with no good explanation. Especially another roadrunner."

"Good point. I could modify his memory."

"Melody will know that, trust me."

"There has to be someway to… never mind, he's awake."

"Huh? Oh, you're right."

A moment later Anna poked her head around the door, "Mornin'"

"Where am I?"

"The place where we first met, or where you followed me to, I guess."

Another roadrunner entered the room behind Anna. He white feathers shined in the room's bright glow and a silver crown was perched on her head. "Greetings Rev Runner."

Grinning Anna grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, "Rev, this is my mom Kiran, former Queen, and the reason I survived fighting Lumo."

His eyes once again wondered up to the crown. Following his gaze Anna rolled her eyes, "She only wears that because it amplifies her powers slightly, like that watch of yours, only less so."

Kiran smiled and bowed her head slightly, "If you would care to join us for a snack, we would love to answer all you questions Rev."

"Uh, It would be my pleasure, your highness." Rev relied, bowing.

The two females exchanged glances before breaking out in fits of laughter.

Wiping a tear away from her eye Anna chuckled slightly, "Please Rev, your highness? I said former Queen."

For once Rev was very glad his feathers were red, they had no idea he was blushing.

* * *

"Lexi, Duck, have either of you seen Rev lately, or even heard from him?" 

Lexi glanced up from the TV, "No, sorry Ace, what's wrong."

Duck didn't even bother to glance up as the actors on screen fired bolts of power at each other, "Did he break something again?"

"Nothings wrong, at least I don't think anything is. He's just been gone for almost four hours now."

Lexi turned back to the TV, rolling her eyes, "Ace this is Rev we're talking about here. He always is on the move. You know that."

"I guess."

* * *

"So how did Anna end up on Freling in the first place?" 

"An excellent question."

"With an excellent answer. Mom would you care to explain?"

"Certainly, do you want the long story or the abridged version?"

"How long is long?"

"Three hours."

"Abridged please."

"Well, as you know Anna was a princess and I was a Queen. Our planet was located in he far reaches of space and had very little interaction with the outside world. Unlike on other planets, our people were all born with some kind of power and it was the basis for our entire economy. Because we had people who could make such precious elements as gold and silver with the snap of a finger attention was drawn to our world by another planet. Their people, while much less powerful than our people in general, outnumbered us over a million to one. Besides that, their people were trained to fight and our people were, naturally, very peaceful.

"They decided to invade our plane and capture our people. At first our forces were equal, but very soon our people began to fall. With the war going on there was not time to grow anything and so we would soon starve to death. In a last desperate attempt to preserve my people I opened a worm hole to the only other planet our people occupied, it was much smaller and located almost a light year away, to far for the invaders to reach quickly, even if they had known about it. The plan was to send my two children as the leaders of the few refugees, mostly children, who would be sent to this colony, but my son had other ideas.

"I knew he wanted to rule, but Anna had final received her powers a few short weeks before. He was very bitter about the whole thing. Looking back, I believe if he had been given time to brood over the mater he would have been fine. My own sister almost ran away when I gained the power."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what is so special about this power?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you know next to nothing of our people. All the people on our planet had powers, but in the times before the royal line there was always war going on between our peoples. There were no leaders and no one had any training on how to use their powers. Then a set of twin children were born and, as they grew, they learned to use their powers. Instead of fighting everyone else, they fought each other, honing their abilities. Very soon they were the most powerful beings on the planet, but no one knew, since they never fought in the battles.

"They had never planed to fight another, but one day a tribe came across their camp. As the fighting ensued the twins attempted to defeat their attackers, but not kill them. The battle raged for almost a hour when an unseen blow hit the female twin in the back of her head. Seeing his sister's life slowly begin to drain away, her brother unleashed a devastating attack, destroying almost all of their foes and leaving the rest unconscious. Her rushed to her side, but there was nothing he could do. As her last act, the girl gave her brother all of her magic and with her dieing breath she asked him to bring peace to their land.

"In the following years the boy started the people on the road to peace, with the incredible power her now contained her was able to run with an iron fist, and over time the need for that fist was lost. When his children were born only one had powers as great as him and so she became the next queen. And that is how it has been ever since."

Anna grinned, "It's also why some think that, as long as there is a female heir, the female gets the power: in remembrance of the dead sister, right?"

"Correct."

"So Anna got this power?"

"Yes, Anna got the power, marking her as the heir to our kingdom. A kingdom that is now gone."

"What about your colony? The hidden one?"

"Destroyed, that was Lumo's final act of malice, though he didn't know it would happen. When I opened the portal he attempted to knock Anna out of the warp, disrupting my concentration and causing some of our enemy, who had broken into the room, to be sucked in and transported to the colony as well. Before our people could silence them, they sent a message back to inform their leaders. They forced our people to lead them their and it now lies in ruin. Meanwhile, Lumo and Anna were dragged off down a different tunnel to Freling. Lumo's only powers had been that to repress memories, change form, and the ability to absorb the power of others for a time. Traits he rarely used, but they were helpful. So he made his sister forget who she was and where she came from. Then, he stole the ultimate power from her, leaving her with only the ability to fly and turn invisible, the powers she had originally."

Puzzled, Rev interrupted once again, "Didn't she just get the powers back?"

"She would have, had Lumo not continued to steal her powers. You already heard about defense reflexes from Anna, and the ultimate power soon acted in the same way. It soon realized that Lumo was stealing it from it's master and so, in retaliation, it hid itself away from both Lumo and Anna. Thus, until Lumo accidentally released her memory, Anna had no idea of who she was. Until she talked with me, she had no idea of her true power. As I said before, she had just received it. She understood that something had changed, but seeing how our planet was at war, I knew there was no time to explained to her. So we kept the power a secret, a secret Lumo was supposed to tell her and help train her in."

"And that's how I came to be on Freling!"

* * *

and thus was Anna's past R&R 


End file.
